someguy2000fandomcom-20200214-history
Hunter, Hunted
}} Hunter, Hunted is the one and only quest in Russell, and one of the many side quests in the someguy series. Detailed walkthrough Going to the 188 trading post, you will find a man named Russell, speak to him and he will inform you that he is on a trail for a man named Glanton, a former NCR bounty hunter who was hired to take down hostile tribals, his method of killing being scalping, which later lead to him becoming more ruthless that he decided kill the women and children as well until the tribe was entirely eliminated. Surprisingly, everyone praised Glanton for his talent and he was hired by plenty of townsfolk with a tribal problem, however eventually the NCR government became serious about his inhumane methods and decided to put a bounty a few months prior on him; 10,000 caps. Russell heard that Glanton had been meeting up with an old accomplice, Judge Ritcher and asks if you are aware of him. If you have completed New Vegas Bounties I, you can inform Russell that you killed the Judge, which will surprise him greatly having heard that he was rather killed by Geckos, this will allow you to convince him to join you as long as you are allied with Caesar's Legion. If you have not completed the quest, Russell will be surprised with your lack of knowledge about the Judge, in order to get Russell to join up with you, you will need to convince him with either a 60 skill of Energy Weapons, Explosives, Guns, Medicine, Melee Weapons, Medicine or Speech, or even the perk Terrifying Presence, and that you're not allied with Caesar (NOTE: Simply exiting the conversation and going back in will bypass the skill check and you can get Russell to join you without him asking if you're allied with Caesar). Russell will tell that he heard to head north of town to an abandoned shack as he got a tip from someone named Tonopah Tim, who claimed to have sighted Glanton there. With Russell as your companion, you can ask him questions about himself and Glanton, telling you that Glanton has never failed to fulfil a contract, he can also inform you that he was once part of the Desert Rangers before they joined the NCR, claiming he doesn't agree with most of what the NCR does and didn't want any association as they're "living a lie". Head over to Bill's Shack, Russell will say that he already searched it up and down and couldn't find anything, but has faith that a "fresh pair of eyes" will make a better success. On the right hand side of the building there is a table with some food on top of it, underneath are some boxes, behind them is Glanton's Safe, it will require a Lockpick skill of 100 to unlock. If you do not have that skill, then you can find the key on top of the oven next to it underneath a metal cooking pot. Open the safe and pick up the holotape Last night here, claiming that Glanton and his gang left to find someone named Hendershot. Russell does not know about anyone of that name, but knows an ex-ranger in Freeside named Vickers who should know more. Head to Freeside and find Vickers who is resting behind the Old Mormon Fort, you will find him homeless and strung out of work, he will ask for 50 caps which you can give for good karma, asking about Hendershot, he asks for a moment to think. Russell speaks to you, baffled by Vickers current status of unemployment and chem abuse, your response can change his view of you later on, in any event, Russell asks that you try and convince Vickers to get help from the Followers of the Apocalypse. To succesfully convince Vickers to get help from the followers, you either have to give him a fixer which will earn you 25 points of kamra, use a Speech skill of 65, or use Terrifying Presence. The rest of the options lead to failing, the options consist of demanding Hendershot's location which earns you -10 karma, giving him 3 vials of jet, giving him 100 caps which earns you 25 karma. Russell will comment on Vickers result. Either way, Vickers will give you an answer about Hendershot, he informs you that Hendershot is a ghoul residing in Cholla Mountain, however he does not know the location. He points you to a ranger named Handley, whom was in Russell's unit, who is stationed at Mt. Charleston and should be familiar about the Spring Mountain's locations. Provided that you helped Vickers, you'll have more options to question Russell about. Russell can tell you that he was born in a tribe, one of the Fredonians in the Grand Canyon, his tribe was erased by the Legion when he was around 3 or 4 years old and he was sold to a Centurion. Russell can also inform you that his face was burned, when he defied the legion Centurion he was sold to and stabbed him in the eye, which resulted in the Centurion chaining him to wall and torturing him, one of said methods was stabbing him in the eye with a shishkebab. Russell can even inform you about his sensation of killing, he first killed someone when he was 16-years-old, shot someone in the throat at 300 yards with .308, second time was a legion who died from the shrapnel of a grenade, and third was when sneaked up on a raider taking a smoke and stabbed him in the skull, Russell says he felt power knowing that that he could alter a person's existence since he had spent all of his younger years as a slave, being told what to do. You can ask Russell about his opinion on all four ending factions of the main game, he does not favour Mr. House due to a government being run by one man is a dangerous gamble, he hates the Legion, claiming they don't "rate an opion", he finds the NCR weak and corrupt that needs to leave, he favours an independent Vegas, preferring to live in anarchy than being ordered by an outsider. If you've killed Caesar, you can even ask him about what will keep the Legion together. Head over to Ranger Station Foxtrot and speak to Handley, he'll tell you that Cholla Mountain is a pre-war disposal site for nuclear waste that is near the Divide. Due to the mass amounts of radiation covering the place, there are hordes of ghouls surrounding the place, making it a difficult place to reach, he marks the location on your map. After telling you, you can question him about his time in the Desert Rangers, he'll tell you that he and Russell traveled a while together and kill Legion soldiers together and saved each others lives at least twice. He does not blame Russell for leaving when the Desert Rangers made the treaty with the NCR, claiming that he "lost his family that day". Handley claims that he gets tired having to deal with the daily tasks that the NCR has to deal with, however he is just happy to be a part of something that will defeat the Legion. To him, the Desert Rangers were a brother, simply joining the NCR meant that the banner only changed and the fight was still the same, but was sad nonetheless to see his brothers and sisters break apart. Speaking with Russell, he claims that he would once be in disbelief over Handley being a loyal citizen to the NCR as he knows for a fact that he hated the NCR back when the treaty was made. Give Russell a response and then continue on. If you give him a reassuring response, you can question him more about himself. Such as asking who his captor in the Legion was, which was Titus Vulcanus, Centurion, Primum Pilus, whom was very strict about how to handle his slaves as there was no "them" it was only him; the owner. Russell remembers that Titus had a tent full of little boys which he spent his nights performing sexual acts on them, and Russell shamefully admits that he was one of them. You can also ask Russell what he does for fun, he says that he enjoys Scotch, enjoying the company of a beautiful woman and a game of poker. Make sure to bring alot of ammo, radaway and rad-x with you, because you're gonna be in for some literal radiation fighting. Go to the Cholla Caverns and go through the train track tunnels while shooting your way through the many feral ghouls and giant ants in the area. When you get the pass, an avalanche occurs which attracts all ghouls in the area, you and Russell will have to fight off a ton of ghouls coming in from both sides, including Colonel H.S. Meaner, once he appears and you kill him, the wave will stop spawning and you can continue on. Head on through to Cholla Mountain itself, kill the ghouls in the area and have a look around in the Repair Bay and Engineering quarters if you want, when you're ready to meet Hendershot, go into the Power Plant. In the Power Plant, watch out for the bottlecap mines and bear traps, especially the one next to the stairs as there is bomb underneath, and take some admiration in Hendershots work of odd positioning he has put the feral ghouls in, lmao. In the administration room, you will come face to face with Hendershot whom will accuse you of being a part of the Van Graffs coming to hunt him down. If you want this part of the quest to be over and done with ASAP, you can lie and attack Hendershot, killing him, you can take his log book and have a look at his To Do list, his log book reveals that he had made dealing with a Great Khan named Finley, which you will have to go to Red Rock Canyon to meet him. In the case that you don't want a fight, you can be honest with Hendershot and reveal you aren't with the Van Graffs and that you only want to find Glanton, he will be surprised by your response, and is willing to give you Glanton's whereabouts under the condition that you help him fight off the tunnelers due to him being so close to the Divide and them managing to get past his sealed tunnel. He suggests you try and activate the security defense which he is unable to get online himself. You need a Science skill of 75 in order to get it working as there is no passcode laying around, if you can get it working, it'll make the fight easier. Once outside, kill every tunneler and feral ghoul in the room, once done, talk to Hendershot, he appreciates your help but knows that it is a matter of time before more tunnelers make their way back. He asks if you could go to the hive and kill the mother, he offers you a reward if you do so. You can refuse this and simply ask for Glanton's location and be on your way, or accept his offer. He'll give you a stealth boy and a couple rad-x and radaway to keep you protected. Head on through to the nest and watch out for all the tunnelers making their rounds, you'll reach the queen surrounded by many other tunnelers, kill her and head back to Hendershot. Informing Hendershot that you've successfully annihilated the queen, he thanks you profusely and gives you the information on Glanton, he tells you that Glanton had been and purchased a large amount of guns, he left to meet his escort in the Khans; Finley. Hendershot allows you to use his railcar from here on out to make the trip easier and gives you 500 caps, 250 5.56 rounds and 6 frag grenades for your help. Head to Red Rock Canyon and talk to Finley, you'll find him sat down behind the battle grounds. Finley is a rather mellow Khan, and is willing you give you Glanton's location if you can give him 1,000 caps. If you have a Speech skill of 70, you can blackmail to inform the Khan elders about his business with Glanton, Finley admires your tactic and informs you that Glanton went to Primm to clear out some Powder Gangers in Spears Cavern, if not, you can question if he really wants a tribal massacring maniac running free, in his response he claims that he does not care. You can give him 1,000 caps if you don't have the Speech skill, and he'll tell you to find Glanton in Primm. After getting the info, Russell looking at Finley's behaviour, asks you if the Desert Rangers hadn't joined the NCR and simply got destroyed by the Legion in the similar fashion as to how the Khans were destroyed at Bitter Springs, they may have been in the Great Khans shoes and asks you if getting defeated would've been worth it for them all to stay together. All the answers will disatisfy him, but if you have a Speech skill of 75, you can convince him that all of the Desert Rangers, including him, would've died if they didn't commit to the treaty, this gives him hope that maybe once the Legion are defeated, there will be another chance for the Desert Rangers. Giving him another satisfying answer, you can question him more about himself, such as what became of his captor Titus, he claims that after he burned his face, he was about to crucify him and leave him to die, however the Desert Rangers arrived and saved his life, killing all the Legionaries and freeing the slaves, he was 15-years-old. He spent 11 years with the Desert Rangers, learning how to fight and survive, as for Titus, he is unaware of his status and heard that he may have died at Zulu. He claims that his time in the Desert Rangers were the best years of his life as he fought for his home as opposed to an entire territory, he fought in over 64 engagements with raiders and Caesar's Legion and never left a man behind. You can ask if he has an active relationship, he claims to have met a woman named Mary whom he hasn't thought about in 5 years, a caravan guard that he met after the treaty, she was a tough woman according to him and called him "Rojo" due to his beard and claimed redheads were hard to find. While he wanted a relationship with her, she soon proposed to man named Faulk, and left Russell. Russell had lost interest in her since then, and has always rather enjoyed the company of hookers. You can question him if he knows about a man named Marko (even if you have not completed New Vegas Bounties I yet), he has heard of him, claims that he is the devil himself with a fast pistol hand, he hasn't thought much about him and only sees him as just another big score with a mean stare, but has seen people go after him and never return. Before continuing on, you can ask Finley if there is anything else he'd rather do than stay with the Khans, he asks what other ideas you have. You can simply change your mind which he is not bothered about. Tell him to be his own man and walk his own road, he understands that advice but claims that an oath to the Khans is not an easy thing to walk away from and decides to think about your advice, Russell even comments on you giving out advice "left and right", but warns you about "sticking your nose in other people's business" as it can backfire. With a Speech skill of 50, you can advise Finley to join the Followers of the Apocalypse, while he has heard low of them, he decides to consider your advice. Head to the Spears Cavern it is north of Jean Sky Diving Category:Russell quests